


Spencer's Tape

by Trashpotato



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpotato/pseuds/Trashpotato
Summary: After Cooper pasts in a car accident٫ Oliver looks at one of Spencers tapes to help him get through it
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Spencer's Tape

Oliver was married٫ married at the age of thirty-eight and had a lovely husband. Cooper Bradford. Usually people thought that Oliver was out for his Husbands money٫ when it was actually Coopers heart that he wanted.

"Oliver!" Oliver heard his Husband yell out to him. He got up and went into the cologne filled roon٫ the smell intoxicating his nostrils.

"Yes?!" Oliver managed to say٫ coughing a bit. Cooper rolled his eyes at his husband before holding up two ties.

"I am going with a few friends for a meeting and I want to know which tie I should wear?" Cooper exclaimed٫ shoving the two ties in Olivers face.

One tie was red with black stripes on it٫ really shiny on the outside. The other one was rather the same٫ but blue. 

"Blue٫ it matches you a bit better٫" Cooper giggled at his husbands proclomation and settled with the blue tie٫ putting the red tie away in his drawer.

"I am gonna finish a few touches٫" Cooper then left the roon٫ Oliver smiling at his husband on how excited he was.

Not so long after٫ Cooper was done and was about to head out. He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave٫ until he remembered something.

"Bye cutie!" Cooper quickly said٫ kissing Olivers forehead٫ then opening the door and left. 

Oliver yawned and looked to his left٫ staring at the 8:25 P.M on the clock. Guess it was okay to take a little early sleep.

Oliver went to his empty bedroom٫ and laid down on the covers. He rested his head on the pillow and drifted into slumber.

❥

Oliver awoke from his slumber٫ turning his head to see Cooper wasn't beside him. Odd.  
He jumped out of bed٫ brushed his teeth and hair before actually leaving to the living room.

No sign of Cooper was found and it was worrying Oliver to death. Oliver grabbed his phone and typed Coopers number and pressed 'call'. No answer would be the result.

Oliver kept calling and calling٫ ending the same as before. He put his phone down and decided to just make some breakfast and not to worry about it.

Oliver was making lasagna٫ when his phone rang. Oliver practically jumped as he ran for his phone٫ hitting 'accept'.

"Cooper?" Oliver asked٫ the line on the other side not answer back. 'Maybe just a random person with the wrong number...' 

"Hello is this Oliver?" The voice spoke out٫ Oliver not knowing how to respond and not knowing who this was.

"Yes. what seems to be the problem?" The voice on the other side sighed٫ not sure how to say what was gonna come out of his mouth.

"I am sorry to say that your husband Cooper has been in a car accident and has past away..." Olivers heart dropped at the last three words٫ almost dropping his phone.

"I am sorry you had to hear this٫ we will get back to you as soon as possible٫" Then the call had ended٫ and Oliver broke down. His sobs echoed throughout the house. His tears staining the floor٫ making a little puddle.

'Bye cutie'٫ those were Coopers last words to him. Oliver went to Coopers room٫ and grabbed the red tie sitting in the drawer. He held it tight to his chest as the tears began to stain his shirt.

As he past one of the closets on the way to his room٫ he spotted a box. Oliver looked into the box to see it was full of Spencers old tapes٫ that Spencer had given to Oliver when he had past away.

Oliver went though the box٫ soon finding one that 'loosing a loved one'. Oliver picked it up and brung it to a tv. He carefully put it in٫ the video slowly popping up.

"Hello Oliver٫ Nice to see you again!" Spencer on the screen greeted as he sat with a glass in his hand٫ not caring that he was on a white couch.

"You're watching this because you had lost a loved one? Don't worry I lost a bunch! Still٫ people come and go and it was going to happen eventually٫" 

"I know it seems tough٫ but you will get through it kid٫ I know you will. Instead of thinking of what you lost٫ just think of what you had and how wonderful it was.." Spencer continued٫ drinking a bit from his glass.

"I am gonna go now٫ but remember٫ you can't do anything about but just think positive and remember the good things. You will get through kid٫ I believe in you."

Oliver stared at the screen٫ tears in his eyes as he watched Spencer leave screen. Oliver smiled and held onto the tie tighter٫ never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go with a sad type of story٫ sorry if I get anything wrong and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
